


It Hurts To Love You

by magical_girl_394



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Love, Regret, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy/Nyu reflects on her past, and present, with Kouta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anime fanfic ever. I wanted to try something different. The title of the story was originally meant for another genre, but I figured I could take a stab at writing anime.
> 
> Hope you all like it!!

My heart withered every time you came around me. I wanted to cry. I felt so ashamed.

It kills me to look you in your wondrous eyes. My soul burns when you speak. Overwhelming guilt fills me.

I just want to hold you, and weep.

I'm afraid that I'll hurt you again. I ripped your heart out in the past, tearing it to pieces. I watched you, with tears streaming down your young face, your mouth screaming hatred.

It tore me apart.

We were close for the longest time... we did so much together. I loved you, and part of me knew that you loved me back.

One day, I transformed into an unforgivable monster, and I couldn't go back.

Now, I can't bear to be around you. It makes every part of me ache. I feel miserable.

I feel the utmost terror deep within me, when you walk my way. I shudder when I ponder how you'd react once you found out that it was me... who destroyed your life so many years ago.

I didn't want my past getting in the way of how I felt for you. It still is. The unspeakable things that I've done will stay with me until the day I die.

I don't want to continue to go on living my life, knowing that I've critically damaged you all those years ago.

I love you, and I hope that you can find in your loving heart to somehow forgive me. You were my first friend... my only true friend. I couldn't live with the torment of you cutting me open, and tearing out my beating heart.

The agony is too much. It won't go away. I push it to the back of mind, but it will forever linger.

I don't want to lose you.

Please... don't ever go.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best at this, so maybe... just maybe... it sounds decent enough.
> 
> Leave a comment, if you'd like. Feedback is always wanted.
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
